hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Barter Stand
Note: Barter Stands are still being developed, so any of this may change when a new patch is released. Barter stands can be used to safely and automatically trade items between Hearthlings. How to Use Taking ownership Right-click the barter stand to claim ownership. Only the stand owner can administer the stand, but anyone can buy from it. Connecting the containers Barter stands interact with two containers, one for buying and one for selling. They do not have to be placed right next to it, in fact they can be quite far away, up to a distance of 225 tiles away from the stand, and can have walls and other structures in between. This allows you to build the stand outside your walls, and keep the containers safely inside. The stand owner needs Theft permissions to both of these containers for it to work (i.e. they need to be on your claim or a joint claim where you can take things). # Open up the stand interface by right-clicking. # Click "Connect" and put the green (giving) hand in the first container. Items inside this container will be sold. You can place as many of you want of up to 5 different types of items. # Put the red (taking) hand in the second container. When someone makes a purchase, their payment goes into this container. Setting a Price # Open the stand interface again. If you've already put items in the selling container (green hand), you'll see that they have automatically filled one of the 5 slots in the barter stand interface. # Click the "Change" button in the barter slot, then click on any item in your inventory to set what you want in return. If the item belongs to any categories (e.g. Stinging Nettle versus String), you can choose between these. #:Note: the stand can currently only accept items which are used in crafting recipes, for example all of the ingredients, but none of the specific baked goods (though you can select the general baked goods category). This may take a good while to fix. # Set the desired amount. At the moment you can only sell 1 of an item at a time, thus you cannot sell multiples for 1 item in return. # Set the minimal qualities. If you don't care about these, just leave them at 0 and it will accept any quality. After all this is set up, all you have to do to keep the trading going is to refill the selling containers, and empty the collection containers every now and then. Resigning ownership To be developed: currently you can't release ownership. It will eventually function like the village lawspeaker. Stand destruction To be developed: currently stands are indestructible. Appearance Notes * Re-implemented in update "Le Happy Merchant" *Sales are always of individual items; adding additional items to the selling container lets the barter stand make more sales before needing to restock. *Only items already in your inventory can be requested, making it difficult for those without a certain object (such as metal or a valuable crafted item) to obtain it through a stand. *Currently, Barter Stands do not give item discoveries, so you still need to have obtained at least one of the item yourself to be able to craft something with it.